Dude Day
by Kyoko Flickers
Summary: Just as the title implies. The boys have a 'Dude Day' during the summer. Rated K plus just because I want to. XP
1. Chapter One

**__****_((Yeah, another Soul Eater fic. This one is a gonna be a little bit longer than my other one. Focuses mainly on the boys. Enjoy~))_**

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story._**

**_::::Chapter One::::_**

The sun was high in the sky over Death City as Black*Star and Soul waited in front of the luxurious and perfectly symmetrical home of Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters, and Shinigami-sama. The blue haired boy was walking back and forth just outside the open gate, while his white haired companion leaned coolly against the wall surrounding the property. With a loud stomp and a growl, Black*Star stopped his pacing. "KID!! WOULD YA HURRY _UP_!" he yelled up to the Shinigami's house.

Soul shuffled over to him and rested one of his arm on the impatient Meister's shoulder. "Give it a rest, will ya? Kid's comin'. He just takes a while to get his house in order."

Black*Star looked at his friend and huffed. "But why does he take so long? He's getting his house all signetrical or whatever right?"

Soul shook his head, reaching up with his other hand to adjust his headband holding his white hair in place. "It's symmetrical... And if he does this now, he won't worry about anything being out of place the whole day. This way, _we_ won't have to deal with any more of his OCD-ness than we have to, get it?"

Black*Star blinked. A second later, his face broke out into a huge grin. "Yeah, I gottcha." His eyes once again turned to the house as Kid opened the doors and spoke to his two weapon partners next to him. The two boys were too far away to hear anything, but it was a short conversation. Kid waved goodbye as the doors closed. He slowly glided over to his waiting companions.

"Good day, gentleman." he greeted with a smile. "Perfect day to wander about the city, eh?"

"Sure. If your definition of 'wandering' is waiting for half an hour outside a house." Soul commented sarcastically.

"Ah..." Kid said, folding his hands together in front of his mouth, like he was praying for forgiveness. "I _am_ sorry about that. The candles kept burning and melting all asymmetrically and--"

"Yeah. We get it." Soul responded, holding his hands out to stop him.

Black*Star tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we go now? I'm gettin' hungry." As if to make his point clearer, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Yes, my friends," the black haired death god announced, gesturing towards the city with his hands. "Let us be on our way."

"Operation 'Dude Day' is a go!" Soul said grinning.

"Hyooho~!" Black*Star cheered. With that, they tromped off to find a suitable establishment in which to consume the food they all hungered for.

**_((Really, really short. Sorry... Go for dude day! XP))_**


	2. Chapter Two

**__****__****_((This one's longer! Enjoy and please comment/review!))_**

**__****__****_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story._**

**_::::Chapter Two::::_**

After walking down the main street in Death City for about five minutes, they rounded a corner and the place they had in mind came into full view.

"Yes! Fooooooood~!!" a happy Black*Star squealed, rushing toward the front door of Papa's Pizzeria. Soul and Kid walked calmly after him. They found Black*Star bouncing up and down on the tips of his toes just inside the door.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked, surprised Black*Star wasn't already attacking the person at the cash register, demanding all of the food in the place.

"I don't have any money." he stated plainly and obviously annoyed. "Kid said he was buying so I didn't bring anything." Black*Star's gaze traveled to the Shinigami.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Kid half asked, half confirmed. "Okay then. What would you like to eat, Black*Star? Soul?"

"I think a--"

"**EXTRA LARGE PEPPERONI, SAUSAGE, EXTRA CHEESE, MUSHROOM, PINEAPPLE, CANADIAN BACON, DEEP DISH, STUFF CRUST PIZZA WITH BREAD STICKS AND A TWO LITTER OF COKE.**" Black*Star ordered loudly. Kid blinked. Soul, mouth still open because of the interruption, stared at the small Meister who wore a proud grin on his face. The rest of the restaurant had grown quieter, whispers here and there, Black*Star's voice still reverberating around the cramped, but cozy, room.

"Uhh.... Okay?" Kid agreed.

Black*Star turned around and meandered over to an empty corner booth. He scooted in and sat in the middle, a pleasant, and expecting, smile on his face. Soul sighed and turned his attention over to Kid. "I'll pay you back later, 'kay?"

"Like usual?" Kid laughed. "You know, you don't always have to say you'll pay me back. If I actually took you up on that offer, the way Black*Star eats, you would be broke."

"Yeah, well, it makes me feel better, alright?" the weapon confessed, a slight blush touching his cheeks.

Kid just laughed a little more. They moved over into the small line to order. "I take it all that food was for Black*Star only? What do you want?"

"Hmmm... I think I'll just go with my regular. Me and Maka come here a lot." Soul explained. "Yeah. I just want a supreme. You wanna share a large with me?"

"Sure, that sounds good." the black haired Meister said, licking his lips. "All this talk of food has really gotten me hungry." Just as he said that, the couple in front of them moved so they could order their food.

"Good afternoon, boys~" a female employee greeted. "We already have your... friends order cooking. Would you boys be needing anything else?"

"Yeah, can we have a large stuff crust supreme with a small order of bread sticks and two large cokes?" Soul ran off to the girl.

"Ooookaaaay~" she mumbled, writing down the order with a quickness to rival Black*Star's Speed Star. "And that's it?" she asked with another plastic smile.

"Yes. But, if it wouldn't be to much trouble, could you attempt to make the pizza perfectly symmetrical when you cut it?"

"We always try to give the customer the satisfaction of having a perfect dinning experience. We can make sure it's symmetrical for you."

"Really?!" Kid exclaimed. "That would be wonderful."

"And you want it cut in eight pieces? Eight _is_ a symmetrical number, after all." she added, turning to hand the order to another employee.

A tear welled up in Kid's eye. "You are an _angel_."

The woman laughed. "No. Just Lucy. And your orders will be ready in about five minutes. We'll bring it to you when it's ready." With that, the two boys made their way to the booth Black*Star had chosen as his base of operations.

Seeing his pals coming to the table made Black*Star stop playing with the small rack holding the different spices and condiments. The way he perked up reminded Soul of a puppy happy to see his master after a day away. "Hey guys~ Did ja get the food?" he asked, his happy response dwindling at their empty hands.

"The foods gonna be here in a few minutes." Soul chuckled, sliding in the booth on the left of Black*Star while Kid sat on the other side.

"Oh. Fine then." he shrugged, twirling the rack around again. "What did you guys get?"

"Just a large supreme, bread sticks and cokes." Kid answered, watching the spinning thing on the table. "Hold on." He quickly grabbed the rack while it was still spinning and pulled it over to him. Within seconds, he pushed in back to Black*Star. It was completely symmetrical.

Soul smiled when Black*Star tilted his head and inspected his newly arranged play thing. "That's Kid for you. So quick, you don't even see it."

**_((A.N. That wasn't meant to sound perverted... XD))_**

A triumphant smile was planted on Kid's mouth. "Of course. My pride as a Shinigami would be shattered otherwise."

**_((A.N. And THAT -points up- just makes it worse! XDD Sorry...))_**

Black*Star shrugged and began to play with the spinning tray again. The restaurant had regained it's semi-loud chatter and the place reeked. A good reek though. The best kinda reek. Pizza reek. Soothing '80s music played quietly from the hidden speakers around the whole place. Clinking noises and the sounds of cooking splashed through the door leading to the kitchen every time someone entered or exited.

**_((Kinda just ended it abruptly... -sighs- It would have been to long otherwise. And I'm sorry about the random perverted-ness of my brain. I seriously didn't try... XD KID~))_**


	3. Chapter Three

_********__****__((Next Chapter. Feel free to comment, read, laugh, cry, scream, or whatever it is you people do when you're reading. XP))_

_********__****__Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story._

**_::::Chapter Three::::_**

"_Maaaan~_" Soul sighed, taking in a sniff of air and putting his hands behind his head, leaning back on the poofy red seat in the process. "This _totally_ beats cleaning the apartment. Beats it with a steal pipe."

"You were supposed to clean? Bah~" Black*Star commented, still busy amusing himself. "I never have to clean. Our apartments always clean."

"That's 'cuz Tsubaki cleans up after your messes." the slouching boy responded.

"Tch."

"So how did you manage to get Maka to let you out of cleaning anyway?" Kid asked.

"How did I? Well," he started, puffing out his chest a little. "I just walked up to her and laid down the law. I said, 'Maka. I'm the man of this house. Men don't clean. It's not cool.' and I walked out the door."

"And she was cool with that?"

"Of course she wasn't. It's _Maka _were talkin' about." Black*Star interjected. He turned his head side to side. "How'd you really do it?"

Soul felt his manly pride, and his confident smile, diminish. "I-I told you."

"I don't think I believe that either, Soul." said Kid. "I know Maka. She would _kill_ you before she let you just walk out like that."

Soul sighed. With a gulp, he leaned into the table, putting his elbows on it. "So you really wanna know?" Black*Star and Kid both nodded, becoming fake-serious. "Okay.... I really...." he started. "... just... snuck out."

Both boys blinked. After a pause, Black*Star started to open and close his mouth, trying to speak. "Wai... you just _snuck out_?" he managed to ask in a whisper.

"Yep." Soul yepped.

"Wait. So Maka doesn't know you're _here_?" he continued.

"Uh-huh." Soul uh-huhed.

"She doesn't know _where_ you are?" Kid asked, picking off where Black*Star left off.

"I guess..." the white haired weapon mumbled. "Is that bad?"

The other two just stared at him. A moment later, Black*Star burst into a loud laughing fit. Kid stared blankly at Soul. Not looking _at_him, per se, more like _through_ him. Soul blinked at his friends reactions. These two really confused him. "What's so funny, Black*Star?!" he asked defensively. Then he turned to Kid. "And stop starin' at me!!"

At the question, Black*Star's laughter only got louder. Kid seemed to snap out of it and looked Soul in the eyes. "She doesn't know where you _are_?! Why would you _do_ that to the poor girl?! She's probably sick with worry right now!!" he managed to shout over Black*Star's idiotic giggle fit.

By now the blue haired Meister was laying on his side on the booth, his head on Soul's lap due to the lack of space. Soul watched his stupid friend, tempted to just push him off the cushioned seat all together. "I didn't _do_ anything!" he reacted to Kid's accusation. "I wanted a little 'guy time' with my pals and that's what I'm doin'! If she has a problem with that, she can talk to me about it when I get home! She's not my mother, I don't have to tell her everything I do!"

Black*Star finally got a hold on himself and sat up, wiping a tear from his eye. "Haha~ That's _awesome_. Maka's probably all freakin' out 'cuz you're not there and she can't find you. Real cool, man!" he giggled.

Soul looked at his, supposed, best friends. "Listen guys. Let's not ruin our 'dude day', alright? Let's just forget about our women. Maka'll be fine. Wha'd ya say?" He held out a clenched fist over the table.

Kid looked wearily at the hand. Black*Star stuck his fist in and smiled his goofy smile. Soul nodded and turned to Kid. With a sigh, Kid place his own knuckle in to the fray. "Yeah. But after this, we'll all go and explain to Maka, okay?"

Soul smiled and nodded. Just as they all removed their hands, the woman that had taken their orders, Lucy, came over, followed by two other waiters. "Your orders." she stated, putting down the two large glasses of Cokes she was carrying. The waiters behind her laid down the two pizzas and the bread sticks. "Enjoy your meal." they both said in unison as they turned to head back for the kitchen. The woman stayed.

"Hey! Where's my Coke?!" Black*Star question, eyeing the food hungrily. "I can't eat without something to drink, it's just not right!!"

Lucy reached down and picked up the bottle of Coke. "We had a hard time carrying it, so I just rolled it on the floor with my foot. Is that okay? It shouldn't be fizzy or anything..." she explained with her plastic smile.

"Yeah, whatever, just gimme the pop!" he responded, reaching across the food filled table and grabbing his beverage. With a twist of his wrist, the coke was open and the nozzle found it's way to his mouth to suck up the little fizz it fizzed. Soul and Kid both smiled and shook their heads, amused by their friends attitude when it came to food. Lucy bowed, wished them a happy meal again, and went back to her post at the register.

The trio sat in silence as they ate. _Almost_ silence, that is. The sounds Black*Star made as he ate... no, _in-hailed_ the food, provided enough noise so that the lack of conversation wasn't awkward.

Within a few minutes, Black*Star was almost done with most of his food. Soul and Kid, eating slower, but still managing to have eaten half their shared pizza, had started talking about a mission they recently went on together, trying their best to ignore Black*Star's ravenous consuming.

"... And Liz said that _Maka_ told her that!" Kid said. "Can you believe that?!"

"No way! Makawouldn't say that." Soul gasped. "I mean, no offense, but I think _Patti _would be more likely to say that. Maka just wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah! I asked Liz about it and she wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"That's sorta suspicious."

"I know, right?!"

Black*Star looked back and forth between the other boys. "Jou boff foond fight hurls...." he stated.

"... What?" Soul said, cocking his head to the side.

Black*Star took a swallow and the pile of food shoved in his mouth slid roughly down his throat. "I _said_, you both sound like girls. Talkin' like that."

Kid choked on a bit of Coke he was attempting to drink. Soul laughed a little at the Shinigami's sputtering. "Wha-wha-what?" he coughed, trying to breath air, not pop.

Black*Star looked the black haired death god in his yellow spiral eyes. "You. Sound. Like. A. Girl." he elaborated to his face. Soul giggled a little more. "You too, Soul! You both were talkin', like, like, _OMG~_ She said _thaaaat~_? Like, no _waaay~_!" At this, he spoke in a very high, girlie voice. "It was gross!" he shuddered.

"Well, soooooory." Soul chuckled. He reached for another slice of pizza only to find a empty platter. He looked at Kid, smiling and finishing the last bit of crust. "Whoa... We ate it all already?"

Kid looked down, picked up a napkin and dabbed his face. "I guess we did. Now, to wait for Black--"

"DOMF~!" Black*Star declared, slamming his fist on the table. All of his food was gone, not a crumb left for the rats, and the coke was dripping out of his mouth. Apparently he had just chugged it. A little stream was making its way down his chin. Kid sighed and held out a napkin. Black*Star shook his liquid filled head and just used his arm. With a loud swallow, he sighed. "Haaaaa~ Well!" he said, standing on his section of the booth cushion. "Wanna head out now?"

Soul smiled. "Yeah. I'm full."

"Me too." Kid agreed.

"Right then!" With a leap, the small blue ninja cleared the table and landed on the carpeted floor, earning stares from a few customers. "Kid, don't forget to pay!" he waved, walking for the door, a hand in his pocket.

"Like I could forget..." Kid mumbled as he laid down a fifty and a ten. "$54.95? My word, we could eat for a _week_ at my house on this much!"

"You're only giving them a five dollar tip? Man, you're cheap." Soul said, eyeing the cash on the messy table.

"Well..." He looked down at the clutter. "They _did_ make our pizzas symmetrical..." Soul turned around and started to walk away. Kid quickly dug into his wallet and grabbed a twenty and eight dollar bills. "There! $88 dollars! Perfectly symmetrical." He smiled as he spun around and quickly walked to catch up to his companions.

**_((XD I love this chapter. Food is good~ But I love how Soul calls their partners 'our women'! I didn't know how to group them together, and my mind is strange that way. I wish Kid would leave ME a 33 dollar and 5 cent tip... I hope you enjoyed! Look forward to the next chapter~))_**


	4. Chapter Four

**_((Whoo~ New chapter. Have fun~))_**

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story._**

**_::::Chapter Four::::_**

After the boys exited the restaurant, they huddled together to decide what to do next. "This is a day without the girls... What awesome thing can we do that they would never, ever, _EVER _let us get away with normally?" Black*Star pondered, throwing his arms up behind his head.

"Maka never lets me go _shopping_ by myself..." Soul mumbled.

"Not awesome enough." the blue haired Meister said quickly.

"Liz and Patti don't like to go look for symmetrical things with me. They say it's a waste of time..." Kid whined.

"_Way _not awesome enough."

"Oh yeah?" Soul growled. "What doesn't you precious _Tsubaki_ let you do, huh? You get away with everything!"

This stopped the little ninja. It's not that he didn't have ideas, it's just his brain had a hard time choosing which terrible deed would be the funnest. After a minute of thought, Black*Star grinned. "Tsubaki never lets me wear her underwear!" At his little statement, Kid just about fell flat on his face. Soul stopped walking and started to snicker.

"Really?" Soul asked. "I have _no_ _idea _why Tsubaki wouldn't let you wear her _underwear_." His comment was doused in sarcasm. Anyone, even a complete _MORON,_ would be able to understand what he meant.

"I know, right?! She just never lets me!!"

... Anyone besides Black*Star...

Kid smacked his head with his palm. "Black*Star... Try _thinking_ before you speak. Isn't there a _reason _Tsubaki doesn't let you touch her under garments?"

The blue haired boy shook his head. "No. She just wants them all to herself!"

The other two boys looked at Black*Star seriously. Was he _really_ that stupid? Or was he really so _smart_, he _acted_stupid to seem normal? Black*Star spun in a circle and stomped his foot. "YEAH! LET'S DO IT! PANTIE RAID!!" Yep. He was that stupid.

As the fired up Meister tried to walk away, Soul grabbed his shoulder. "You baka. You can't do a pantie raid in broad daylight! That's suicide if someone saw you!"

Black*Star turned around to face his white haired friend. "Huh. You're right..." Soul and Kid both took a sigh of relief, glad they talked the boy out of it. "We have to wait until dark." The relief was half lived, interrupted by a eye roll.

"Are we really going to? Do a..." Kid paused, then continued in a whisper, "... _pantie raid_...?"

"Yep!" the ninja boy confirmed, sticking out his chest. "And NO ONE is gonna catch us!!"

"Really Black*Star? You _really _wanna do a pantie raid?" Soul asked incredulously, receiving a frantic head bob from Black*Star. With a heavy sigh, the weapon scratched his head. "Fine. But not until later, okay?"

Kid looked shocked at Soul's easy to change mind. With a quick motion, he swooped over to Soul. Leaning his head down, he glanced nervously over at Black*Star's laughing figure. "We are _not_ really going through with this... are we?"

"You heard the man." Soul shrugged. "He wants to play with Tsubaki's stuff, what right do we have to stop 'im?"

"Yes..." the Shinigami muttered. "But are _WE_ going with him?"

"Why not? I always wondered what cup size Tsubaki was..."

"SOUL!" Kid said in a harsh tone, still keeping his voice a whisper.

"What? Like you never wondered?"

"That's besides the point."

Black*Star, done with his proud laughter, turned and saw his pals having a meeting without him. "Whatcha guys talkin' about? How we're gonna break into Maka's room?" he grinned.

"Yeah, whateve--MAKA'S ROOM?!?!" Soul bellowed. "Why _Maka's_ room?!"

"It _is_a pantie raid. Wouldn't be right if it was only Tsubaki. We gotta hit all the girls." He glanced at Kid. "That means Liz and Patti, too."

"If I let you into my house, you're going to break everything and make it of balance." Kid stated coldly.

"That's your only problem?! Not the invasion of privacy?" Soul sputtered.

"I give my word as a ninja assassin I won't break or ruin anything." Black*Star promised.

"Like your word means anything to me?"

"... Well, how do I persuade you then?"

"When we raid Tsubaki's room, let me make it perfectly symmetrical." Kid offered.

"Deal~" Black*Star held out his hand and they shook on it.

"This is ridiculous. You're both outta your minds..." sighed Soul, throwing his hands up in the air and walking away. The other two trodded behind him. "So, what are we going to do until then? Since you two _clearly_ plan on raiding tonight."

Kid rubbed his chin. "Hmm... Why don't we just go wander through the mall? You know, just to browse, maybe run into some people?"

"Sounds good to me. Black*Star?" Soul shrugged.

"Sure. I'm game." With that, the three boys started to walk to the large local department store.

**_((Yep. A pantie raid. Involving Maka's panties. That's gonna fun... XDD Please review if you liked it and I'll try to get the next chapter up quick~))_**


	5. Chapter Five

**_((Yus. New chapter. I know you're all like "Finally! We get to find out what happens!", but no. You don't. And you never will. XDD _****_Just kidding~ Enjoy this next chapter!))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story._**

**_::::Chapter Five::::_**

The Death City department store. A great big building where one could find practically anything one needed. Almost the biggest building in the whole city, besides the school and the Shinigami residence. Our three boys found themselves at the steps of this conglomerate of businesses, glancing into the crowd going in and out.

"... Doesn't this crowd ever thin out? Even just a little?" an amazed Soul asked out loud.

"I don't know." Kid replied, starting to wonder himself. "I didn't even know there were this many people in Death City."

"I don't care. How 'bout that? Lets just get inside!" While Black*Star shared his thoughts, he got behind the other two and pushed them forward into the sea of people.

Being surrounded by that number of people made it impossible to just walk. No, it was a battle for elbow and arm room. People pushing and shoving, back and forth, fighting for that little bit of extra comfort. A battle for space. A battle for pride... Black*Star's kinda battle. He dove into the mass and tossed and turned, making a small bubble of sorts around himself. His elbows were free from bumping and his ego soared. If anyone could make winning a foot of space in a crowd of people feel like you're the king of the universe, it was Black*Star.

The small ninja turned to share is achievement with his friends, but found that they were not behind him. He looked around quickly, not seeing the familiar snow white head or the black one with those annoying stripes. His bubble started to shrink as he spun in circles, bouncing up and down to see over the heads of the nameless strangers. A new, more pushy wave of people came at him, herding the blue haired Meister into the building complex. Black*Star just about swam out of the moving glob of humans. He reached a wall and slid down to sit on a small wooden bench. Inside, it was less busy, but the ninja still couldn't seem to locate his companions. He stood and jumped onto the bench, using his new found height to sort through the crowd with his good eyesight. Not seeing any sign of his pals, he looked up to the ceiling and saw a large statue sprouting out of a fountain. The little Meister blinked and a devilish grin formed on his face.

Meanwhile, in the mob, Soul and Kid struggled against the current of bodies. They had been pushed inside the mall, but they were stuck right in the middle of the people.

"Hey! Quit your pushin', lady!" Soul growled at a woman dressed in a bright pink dress.

"Soul!" Kid gasped. "Be more polite to this poor woman!" He turned his attention to the woman whom Soul had bumped into. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. My friend is just a little on edge since we lost someone."

The woman smiled nicely at the Shinigami's apology. "That is quite alright, young man." Kid smiled and turned to Soul, raising his eyebrows as if to say _'See_?'.

The woman, behind Kid's back, stuck her tongue out at Soul and made a very rude face. The weapon's eyes grew wide as she continued to taunt him. A low growl escaped his throat as he clenched his teeth. "Listen lady..." he started in a dangerous tone. "You don't really wanna screw with me right now. I'm not the _happiest_ little _tyke_in the world right now and an elderly _grandma _such as yourself may get hurt if I snap." As he finished, a cruel smile slid onto his face at the woman's visage. Her face screamed of shock and embarrassment. With a short gasp, her hand flew up to her mouth and she ran away, a little moisture falling from her wide eyes.

"_Soul!!" _Kid said, almost wanting to slap the boy upside the head. "What in the name of _Shinigami_ are you saying?!"

"I've had it with this crowd!" he said, motioning to the many people shuffling by them and bumping them. "And we gotta find Black*Star before he does something... _Black*Star_ _like_..." Just as the poor boy finished his small rant, a loud and familiar laugh echoed around them. Both the boys stopped dead in there tracks. With frozen shock, their heads turned toward the source of the the disturbance.

The mall had become, not silent, but definitely quieter. A great many of the shoppers had stopped whatever they were doing and were glancing up to the small boy standing atop the fountains statue. The fountain had been built in the shape of a cool looking grim reaper, complete with scythe and robe. Now, the statue wasn't that big, but it _was _the tallest thing in the mall, the head of scythe reaching up to the second floor. As the entire statue was made of gray clay, it was very easy to spot the tiny speck of blue from where the booming voice was coming.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM THE GREAT ME! BLACK*STAR, THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!!" bellowed the little ninja from his perch on top of the reapers head.

Soul and Kid's mouths dropped to the floor.

Putting his hand above his eyes, he swept his gaze over the ant size people below him. "I AM LOOKING FOR TWO OF MY COMRADES! ONE HAS WHITE HAIR, A SLOUCH, AND A GROUCHY ATTITUDE! THE OTHER ONE IS TOO POLITE, HAS A THING FOR SIGNING TREES, AND HAS THREE RETARDED WHITE STRIPES ON HIS HEAD!"

Soul shook his reddening head and smacked his hand to his forehead. "It's symmetry, you baka..." He looked over at Kid, expecting him to be outraged by the public disturbance. Kid wasn't there. With a stunned expression, the weapon looked around for his Meister friend. "Kid? Where'dyou go?" he asked. He moved his foot and kicked something on the floor. Soul looked down and saw the death god bent down on the ground. "Kid?" he said nervously.

"I'm trash. I don't deserve to live. I should just die. Die, die, die..." Obviously the little comment about Kid's hair was too much for the boy to handle.

Soul sighed. "Kid, don't do this. You're a Shinigami, one of the strongest kids and school, and one of the smartest!" Trying to cheer Kid up was like trying to talk to a rhino that doesn't understand English. "Come on, Kid. Get up."

"I'm not worthy to stand up..."

Rolling his eyes, the scythe bent down next to the depressed Shinigami. "Get up so we can go get Black*Star before he cause even _more _trouble." Soul was too busy trying to persuade his friend that he neglected to notice that the crowd around him (who were all just standing there listening to Black*Star) had started to back away from the two boys on the ground. By now, a large ring of space had been left in between them and the crowd.

Black*Star, spotted this opening and grinned as he saw the white hair and the black hair with stripes. "PEOPLE OF THE MALL!! NEVER MIND!!" he shouted. With a giant breath, the loud boy catapulted his body off of the statue and down to the circle. With a loud "Hyooho~!", Black*Star slammed onto the ground in front of Soul and Kid.

Soul looked up surprised. "Black*Star?! What the- Weren't you just up on top of the statue?!"

All he got for a response was a large grin. Then Black*Star spied Kid in his depressed pose. He nodded his head at him. "What's up with Kid? He looks down."

Soul shot a glare at Black*Star. "He's depressed 'cuz YOU pointed out his..." he stopped himself, not wanting to further sadden the poor symmetry obsessed boy. "... _hair flaws_..." he continued in a whisper.

"Look, it's not my fault if he's sad about his screwy hair."

"It is if you point it out."

"Tch." Black*Star folded his arms. "Whatever. Can we go now? People are staring at you guys." Soul looked around. It was true. People were staring at the three of them. The crowds had started walking again, but a small clearing remained around them.

Soul picked himself up off the ground. "Yeah. We better get moving. Kid," he said, sighing down at the death god. "Get up, will ya?"

"No. I'm trash, no, lower than trash. I'm scum. The worst scum on the planet. Black*Star is more worthy to stand than me..."

"Oh _brother_..."

"You're right about that!"

"Shut up, Black*Star." Soul hissed. He quickly glanced around. "Uhh... Kid! Kid look! You're making the mall not symmetrical!!"

At this, the boy on the floor snapped his head up. "_What?_"

"Yeah!" Soul was happy he got some kind of response from Kid. "You're having your episode off to the side of the crowd. You're not in the middle. This makes all the people going around us part the crowd in an asymmetrical fashion." Black*Star just blinked, not understanding any of his explanation. Soul barely understood what he said. Hopefully he had made his point clear enough to Kid.

Kid stood stoically and looked around. The people _were _parting asymmetrically because of him. With a girlie shriek, Kid grabbed Soul's shoulders. "Do you have any idea what this means?! I'm a despicable wretch of a Shinigami!! All of these poor people must hate me for causing them to do an asymmetrical deed!" he screamed into his friends face. "What can I ever do to fix this?! There is no way besides to eradicating my presence from existence!" Kid sobbed, shaking Soul back and forth.

"N-n-no!!" the weapon stuttered while being assaulted. "Y-y-you can f-fix it!"

That stopped him. "HOW?!" the boy pleaded.

Soul grabbed Kid's arms and jarred them from his shoulders. "Jeez, death grip much? But all you have to do to save all these people from the horrible asymmetry is to move out of the way. In to one of the shops or on a bench or something."

Kid looked at Soul like he was a messenger sent from heaven. "Of course! That makes perfect sense!" His face lit up as he smiled at the other two.

Soul sighed and turned around. "Lets get going then. There's a shop I like upstairs. I'm sure they have symmetrical stuff." he mentioned to Kid walking next to him. The crowd from before had been replaced with a crowd that had no idea what had happened with Black*Star and the statue so not everyone was staring at them and giving them funny looks. Black*Star walked on Soul's other side and the three made their way through the crowd to the stairs.

**_((So yeah... Here ya go. I'm gonna write like a maniac to finish this, so... LOOK FORWARD TO UPLOADS~ XD Yay for random Black*Star and Kid meltdowns!))_**


	6. Chapter Six

**_((Yup. XD))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story._**

**_::::Chapter Six::::_**

"Did you really have to walk up the middle of the stairs?" Soul asked Kid once they reached the second floor of the mall.

"Yes." Kid stated, brushing his suit front. "I did."

Soul sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't really care, he was just glad that the symmetrical episode was over. That's all the white haired weapon cared about as the trio walked down the middle of the main aisle. That and the fact that Black*Star, besides the 'lost and found' thing, was behaving. He wasn't jumping and yelling and begging to get things. Actually, Soul thought, Black*Star hadn't made a peep since he told him to shut up. The boy just shrugged it off, finally thinking he had some control over the hyper Meister. They continued down less crowd hall, not looking for anything specific.

Soul was just about to suggest they go to the store across the hall, one that sold totally awesome hoodies in his opinion, when a voice called his name. "Soul, Kid, Black*Star!" The three boys turned around at the voice. Ox and Kilik walked over to them. "I thought I heard Black*Star giving a speech." Ox said smiling.

Kilik and Black*Star exchanged knuckle punches. "Pure awesome how you jumped on the fountains statue man." Black*Star just grinned his goofy grin.

"What are you fellows doing here?" Kid questioned, smiling.

"Meh. I was bumming around the by the video games and ran into Ox." Kilik gestured with his thumb. "We sorta just started wandering around after that."

Ox nodded. "Then we heard idiotic laughter and someone shouting, 'I am the great me!'. We just assumed it was Black*Star." Kid and Soul nodded with him, understanding the connection perfectly.

"Why're you guys here?" Kilik asked back.

"We're havin' a 'dude day' without our _wonderful _lady partners." Soul awnsered with a grin.

"Wonderful lady partners?" scoffed the demon pot Meister. "Lucky you. At least you got _girls_. Thunder and Fire maybe cute and good partners, but sometimes they can get to be a handful."

"Yes. He actually _paid _Harvar to babysit them." Ox explained.

"Nice!" Soul laughed.

"Yeah, I just needed to get out and prowl around. Get some 'man time', ya know?"

"Yep. Totally." Soul said.

"We understand completely." Kid agreed.

"So do you guys wanna join us?" the lighting Meister asked.

"Sure." shrugged Soul.

"Sounds swell." smiled Kid.

"Umm..." Kilike umm-ed. "Hey, ahh... Where'd Black*Star go?" At his question, Kid and Soul seemed to stop breathing. They turned around in circles and saw no sign of their unusually quiet friend.

"Where did he go? He was right here, wasn't he?" Kid asked, slight panic seeping into his voice.

"I don't know, but we gotta find him." Black*Star alone plus anything was bad news. "He was acting kinda funny too. He hasn't said a word since I yelled at him to shut up..." Soul mentioned.

"Black*Star? Keeping his mouth shut for over four seconds? Preposterous." Ox huffed.

"Yeah, I don't see that happenin' either." Kilik agreed.

"Well he did. And now he's gone." Soul said, wondering if he was defending Black*Star or not. "Where could that little runt have wandered off to?" he pondered in a irritated tone.

"Lets just walk back the way we came." Kid suggested, pointing over to the stairs. "I'm sure he just saw something in a window we passed and went back to look at it."

Soul looked back down the row of stores. It was odd that Black*Star didn't say anything about any of the displays... "Fine. Lets go."

"We'll tag along." Kilik shrugged. "Nothin' better to do."

"Yes. And anything that happens with Black*Star is bound to be amusing and also highly in need of some discipline." Ox commented, cracking his knuckles and smiling innocently. "I believe I shall help out in the later category and give him a stern talking to." With that, the four boys set off to find their misplaced friend.

**_((Kinda short, but oh well. Enough to leave you guys/gals with anyway~ XP More to come soon. Please review and tell me I'm doin' good, yeah?))_**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_((The seventh chapter. What will become of our lovable ninja? Who knows! Read to find out! XP))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story._**

**_::::Chapter Seven::::_**

All of the boys had their eyes peeled for any hint of blue in their limited field of vision through the throng. All the people kept walking in their way and they lost sight of whatever they were watching. How could one little ninja be that _hard _to spot? ... Stupid question. Ninjas were _meant_ not to be seen or heard. But Black*Star was different. Sure, he could hide his presence and sneak around silently if he _wanted_ to, but that just wasn't his style. Not in a crowded mall with his friends around anyway.

"Where the crap did he go?" Soul sighed as they stopped in the same spot where they met up with Ox and Kilik. "We looked up and down this way, like, four times already! He's not here!" He was obviously becoming agitated because of Black*Star's disappearing act.

"Well, we know for sure then that he isn't in the hall." Kid thought out loud. "We haven't checked in the stores. He could be browsing in there, yes?"

"That sounds reasonable. Good thinking Kid." Ox complemented the death god with a smile.

"There aren't many stores on this floor that he'd go in to... So it shouldn't be that big a deal if we search 'em, right?" Kilik suggested.

Soul closed his eyes and nodded begrudgingly. This was his day off. Why was he stressing over Black*Star when he finally got out of the house and had a little free time without his partner? They walked into the shop at the end of the hall. A quick look around told them Black*Star wasn't in this particular store. A woman stopped them just as they were leaving. "Would you gentleman like a sample spray?" the cashier of the perfume store asked, eyebrows raised.

"No thank you, miss." Kid declined with a smile. "We are looking for our friend. We thought that perhaps he had wandered in here. Have you seen a short boy with bright blue hair by chance?"

"Ah... N-no," the woman stuttered, blushing at Kid's suave words and brilliant smile. "I haven't. Sorry."

"That's quite alright. Thank you for your time." he finished politely, gliding out of the store.

"Dang Kid, you talk like a rich entrepreneur..." Kilik commented, eyeing the Shinigami carefully.

"I just try to be polite and respectful." Kid assured him. "I see nothing wrong with that." Kilik just shrugged and they continued their search.

He wasn't in a video store. Not in a clothing store. Definitely not in the lingerie store. The boys had just about given up hope when they reached the second to last store on that floor, close to the stairs. It was named Jo-Jo's Pet Palace. Soul really doubted Black*Star would be in there, but you never know. With a shrug, the white haired weapon walked in after his Meister companions. At first glance, there was no sign of Black*Star. The normal noises of the animals drowned every other noise out. But as the boys looked around, they began to notice a small giggling coming from the back corner, where the puppies were kept. The four of them quietly made their way through the stocked shelves of the store and stopped once they got to the puppies' kennels.

Black*Star sat on the ground, giggling his little fanny off, as a little puppy attacked his face with it's tongue. All of the boys just stared at the oblivious Black*Star's back. The blue haired Meister fell backwards when the puppy tried to jump on his face. Still laughing and trying to hold the excited puppy away from his face, the boy looked up in to the upside down faces of his friends. "Hi guys~" he said with a large smile. "I was wonderin' where you guys were."

Soul wanted to rip his empty little head off.

"Where _we_ were? Where were _you_?! Here the entire time? Playing with that puppy? We've been worried sick!!!" he growled at the boy sitting on the floor. He sure was growling a lot today.

Black*Star blinked. "What's the matter with you? That time of the month er somethin'?"

Black*Star just didn't know when to shut up, did he? thought the other three Meisters at the same time. Each of them took a small step away from Soul, just in case the weapon decided to cut Black*Star's head off with his transformed arm.

"...." Soul stood still for a moment, trying to rein in his anger. He really was kinda pissy today. Maybe it was that he wasn't looking forward to going home after his little 'sneak outta the house' move. A pissed off Maka was one thing, but a worried AND pissed off Maka was something Soul wished no one on the earth, not even his greatest enemies, to witness.

Except maybe Black*Star right now.

"Alright..." Soul sighed, feeling a little bit of his anger drain from his body with the exiting air. "Can you answer me this? Why did you go off on your own?" If Black*Star could give him a satisfactory reason, he promised himself would not kill the little ninja.

The little puppy yapped as Black*Star sat back up and set it on the floor. It immediatly ran over to the other boys and started barking, begging to be played with. Black*Star himself stood up and brushed off his pants. He quickly used his arm to get rid of any slober residue on his and looked straight into Soul's eyes. "I was just playing with 'lil Star here. I saw him a few days ago when I went shopping with Tsubaki. It got me thinkin' when you suggested we go upstairs. This-" He pointed to the tiny puppy. "-is the real thing that Tsubaki would never ever let me do. Get a dog." he explained, giving a weak smile.

Soul was honestly dumbfounded that Black*Star had given him a real and, not to mention, _serious_ awnser. "Oh... O-okay." he said, accepting it and letting his anger die. A bigger smile found its way onto the ninjas lips.

"Hey." Kilik hey-ed. "He is a cute little guy, ain't 'e?" Kilik, Kid and Ox were kneeling on the floor, scratching at the little puppies stomach and smiling.

"He certainly is." Ox agreed, patting the puppy on the head. "He's a Pitbull, right?" Black*Star nodded. "Ahh. That's a good breed."

Kid smiled. "_AND_ he is symmetrical! How delightful!" he commented, noting how the little dog was covered from head to toe in only white fur except a crude black star shape in the middle of his forehead. It may have looked awkward and off balance, but Kid knew symmetry when he saw it.

"The pet shop owner told me his name was Star because of that mark on his head." Black*Star explained, pointing to Star's little star patch. He bent down and patted his knees. Star, still lying on the ground getting pampered, perked up his ears. "Come 'ere, boy. Come on Star." At Black*Star's call, the pitbull scrambled up on his four feet and yapped, running over to Black*Star. The blue haired boy laughed as his little playmate attempted to crawl up his leg and shirt. He fell over again and Star attacked his face with his tongue again.

The three Meisters stood and joined Soul in looking down at the two on the ground. It was amazing that Black*Star seemed so _cute_ when he wasn't trying to be almighty and whatnot. If any of them ever _told_ him this however, they'd probably be beaten to a pulp. So, not wanting to ruin the moment, they watched with wide smiles while Black*Star and Star rolled around and laughed on the floor of the pet shop.

_**((-swoons- Kid could be such a lady killer if he tried~ -daydreams and drools- Ah! Ahem. Anyway, this was a silly, cute chapter and I was petting my neighbors new puppy when I thought up the idea for the pet store... XD Inspiration comes in many ways, I guess! The forgotten pantie raid is coming up! Thank you for reading and I'll hurry up and finish the next one soon~))**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**_((I'm getting closer to the end... I think? XD No, this is almost the last chapter. I'm pretty sure that if I go any longer, I'm going to start going blind from staring at the computer screen and have laughing seizures. O_O' _**

**_And we don't want that._**

**_XD Anyway, please enjoy and review if you want~))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story._**

**_::::Chapter Eight::::_**

"OWWWW!" Black*Star oww-ed. "What the heck?! I didn't do nothin'!!"

"You worried us all for no reason. If you would have just said you were going to go and play around with a puppy, we would have understood and let you go." Ox explained to the screaming and struggling ninja he held by the ear. "Instead, you just up and walked away, leaving us without a clue as to where you were. Don't you think you should at least apologize?"

"_Heck _no! Why should I have ta-OWW! STOP THAT!!" Black*Star ordered, slapping Ox's arm away and jumping backwards. The five boys now stood outside the pet shop. The owner had kicked them out because of the time. It was nearing eight o'clock and the mall would be closing soon. Because the boys had been caught up in the cuteness of the puppy and Black*Star playing, they hadn't noticed the time flying by. Or that they were still supposed to be mad at the Meister's disappearing act.

"Really Black*Star," Kilik said, walking behind Kid and Soul to put his hands on one of each of their shoulders. "Why don't you just say you're sorry to these two? They were the ones that were really wiggin' out."

Black*Star looked at the demon scythe and death god. "... _Really_?" A blank look replaced the scowl on his face. "You guys were really worried about me?"

"Of _course_ we--"

"Nope." Soul said loudly, cutting Kid off in mid-sentence. "We weren't worried about _you_. We were worried about what kind of _trouble_ you could have gotten yourself, or other people, into."

Kid stared, mouth wide, at Soul's cold statement. And _Soul _was the one most worried! thought the Shinigami. He turned back to Black*Star to correct the weapon and stopped when he saw a large grin on Black*Star's face.

"Okay. Just so were clear." he said, nodding his pointy head.

Soul smiled his off balance smile. "Yeah." he agreed, raising his hand to give his friend a high five.

Ox and Kilik joined Kid in the 'no-idea-what-the-crap-just-happened' club.

"What?" all three asked in unison.

"What was that?" Kid questioned, very confused at how the two boys had made up.

"I don't get it." Kilik said, scratching his head.

"Neither do I." Ox added, tilting his cranium.

Soul and Black*Star just smiled. This was how they normally made up. **_((A.N.- Besides the slow motion running thing~ XDD))_** If no one else got it besides them, it was okay. Just as long as they were still best friends, nothing else really mattered.

A store owner was closing up his store and noticed the boys loitering in the middle of the hall. "Hey, you punks!" he yelled in a grouchy tone. "Get the heck outta here. It's closin' time!" Sure enough, it was. All of the other workers and owners were locking up and chatting quietly with each other as the made theirr way out of the building. The mall's halls were basically empty.

"Hold your horses, man!" Soul growled at the frowning gentleman.

"Well, it _is_ gettin' late. I guess I should get home and put Thunder and Fire to bed." Kilik sighed, ignoring the rude mutterings of the man as he shuffled past them down the barren floor to the stairs.

"Quite. And I suppose Harvar is at his wits end..." Ox added. The two exchanged a nervous smile. "We shall be heading off then. Good night all."

"Yeah, see ya later!" Kilik waved over his shoulder as the two boys started to walk quickly down the stairs.

"Bye guys!" Black*Star yelled. Soul and Kid just smiled and waved as their friends disappeared.

"It is getting late." Kid noted. "I guess we should all head ho--"

The star ninja perked up at the word 'late'. "NO!" Black*Star no-ed. "It's later now! **Pantie raid time!!**"

Soul rolled his eyes. He had forgotten about that. Dang. He sighed and started to walk with them towards the stairs. "You're still on about that?" The eager beaver nodded his head rapidly.

"But it is eight o'clock. Who would be in bed sleeping at eight o'clock in the summer?" Kid questioned, hoping to derail some of Black*Star's enthusiasm, which never worked, but it never hurt to try.

Black*Star thought about this. "Why would you want them to be asleep?"

This stopped the weapon and Shinigami. "... Yeah... Why would you want them to be in the same room as you?" Soul pondered.

"Maybe to keep tabs on their whereabouts?" Kid suggested.

"Yeah, but if you're goin' through their stuff, you're bound to make some noise, right? Why would you wanna risk it?"

"If they did wake up, they wouldn't be able to see your face in the dark?"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to go in after they left the house?"

"Yes, but then you wouldn't know when they got home and you would be in trouble."

Black*Star watched his friends talk about the mechanics of a pantie raid and sighed. "Listen guys. With my ninja skills, we won't have anything to worry about. Just sneak in, take a peek, and sneak out. No problem."

"Sure. You would probably scream 'I AM THE GREAT ME' and bolt out the window, leaving us to deal with the girl's wrath." Soul said in a dramatic voice.

"Would not!"

"Would too!!"

"ENOUGH!" Kid said, stepping between the two, holding his hands out. During the course of their discussion, they three boys found themselves just outside of the department store. "Can we not just get along?"

"He started it." Soul mumbled in a childish voice. Black*Star made a face and stuck out his tongue at the scythe. Kid just shook his head in obvious disappointment.

"Anyways.... SO!" Black*Star so-ed, getting his mind back on track. "Who's house are we gonna hit first?"

Soul sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you decide, Black*Star. We're just here for the ride."

The blue ninja stopped and thought. "Hmm... My choice, eh?" After a moment of deciding, he smiled an evil grin. "Alright! I choose Maka first!"

"What?! Why _Maka_ first?" Soul gasped. "Why not Tsubaki?" At least with Tsubaki, the chance of getting killed if they were caught was lower.

"Because I said so. You said it was my pick~" Soul really regretted his earlier statement.

"Do you really wanna get killed that badly?"

"My epic ninja skills won't let us get caught, I already told you that!" Black*Star said, pointing to his chest with his thumb and a triumphant grin.

"If we go to Maka's first, can I rearange your room Soul, while you and Black*Star commit your indecent crime?" Kid asked buisness-like. He knew better than to try and stop Black*Star when he had a plan, but if he was going to be a part of this shady deed, at least he was getting something out of it.

Soul stared at his friends, wondering if they were suffering from some air infecting parasite that caused brains to melt into mush. Maka. The Maka that would give them all Maka Chop's if they were found out. The Maka that wore plain white undies and was a flat as a board. _That _Maka, and they (Black*Star anyway...) wanted to raid her first. He blinked a few times and sighed the heaviest sigh he had sighed yet today. "Fine. Whatever. Lets just get this over with." Black*Star face perked up and the weapons approval and Kid began wondering how the best way to go about re-organizing Soul's room would be with his large music collection. With the little blue ninja leading the way, the trio made the short trek to Soul and Maka's cozy apartment complex.

**_((OH NO! I DIDN'T END IT ON A SYMMETRICAL NUMBER!! XDDD Poor Kid would probably hate me... -shrugs- Too bad. I'll finish it in the next chapter anyway. Nine isn't such a horrible number~ X3))_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_((Here ya go, my patient readers. The last and final chapter of Dude Day... and it's long. Most of it is silent, detail related stuff. O_O' _****_Hope you enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed writing it! And I really appreciate all the nice reviews!! I'd like you all to continue commenting on this story, ya know, to tell me if I did horribly or not with the end? XD Anything is good. Feel free to voice your opinion. That would make me a very happy O-Chibi~ X3))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other brand name product mentioned in my story... ((Did I really have to write that every chapter...? -is just now realizing she didn't really HAVE to, but did and liked to anyway... XP-))_**

**_::::Chapter Nine::::_**

"Well! Here we are!" Black*Star shouted, throwing his arms up to motion to the building standing before him. Immediately, Soul covered the loud Meister's mouth.

"SHHHHHH! Are you trying to get us killed before we even get _up_ there?" Soul hissed in a mad whisper.

Black*Star shook his head and Soul let go. "Oops. Right. Forgot to be quiet." he said in a hushed tone, giggling a tiny bit. Oh dear heavens, what had Soul gotten himself into.

Kid stood beside them looking up at the second story room. "The light is on... Does that mean she is home?" the Shinigami asked quietly.

Soul looked up. "Yeah. She should be home. Maka doesn't really like to stay out past seven if she can help it. Told me it was the best reading hour or somethin'..." he explained with a shrug. He walked to the buildings wall and looked up at the bottom of their small balcony. "How the heck we gonna get up there, Mr. I'm-the-man-with-the-plan?" he asked, glaring back at Black*Star.

Black*Star smiled, obviously not catching the sarcasm and taking it for a complement. "Like this." the ninja said and run-jumped toward the balcony. He latched onto the edge of the rail and hoisted his light body up and over, surprisingly not making a sound while doing this little flying stunt. Soul's mouth opened a bit in shock. He always forgot that Black*Star was actually pretty strong and mega talented when he puts effort into things. The blue haired boy noticed Soul's look and smirked. "Come on up. It's really easy." he whispered.

"Yeah right!" Soul growled lowly. "How the crap am I supposed to get up there, huh? I'm not a ninja!"

Kid looked up at Black*Star's show of agility and back down to the fuming Soul. A small smile played on the corner of his mouth as he walked over to the weapon. "I can give you a lift on Beelzebub." he stated calmly, as if he planned to do just that all along... which he had. It was unusual, but a small part of the black haired Meister wanted to find out how Soul had planned on getting up to the second story balcony.

"Really?" Soul asked, his anger leaving him once again. "Thanks a bunch, Kid. I owe you."

"Heh heh. Don't mention it." the death god laughed as he called his magical skateboard out of his hand. He stepped on the board once it had hit the ground and nodded for Soul to get on. The boy, being too cool to hold on to the Shinigami's back or anything, stepped on and stood with his hands in his pockets. Kid shook his head and thought about teaching his cool friend a lesson by knocking him off. He quickly stuffed this mean idea into the back of his mind, maybe for another time, and levitated the skateboard slowly off of the ground, making sure to keep it steady for his passenger.

Kid could hear his board buddy muttering something underneath his breath."I'm a _scythe_ for cyin' out loud... Not a freakin' flying _broomstick_..." **_((A.N.- XDDD Little joke! You'd get it if you've read chapter 63 in the manga~))_**

Within a few seconds, all three of the boys stood solidly on the cramped balcony. "So now what?" Kid asked in a quiet tone.

"We infiltrate." Black*Star breathed, almost not making any noise. He was oddly serious about this. "Listen. Before we do this, there's some rules you guys need to understand." he said, staring into each of the other boys eyes. "Law of the assassin number one; conceal yourself in darkness... still your breath... seek a path to your target. We can handle that. Try to make your presence disappear. Law of the assassin number two; know your target. Be able to guess her thoughts, her movements. We all understand Maka... as best as anybody can." At this, he waved his hand in the air and rolled his eyes. "And law of the assassin number three; defeat your target before he becomes aware of your existence."

"We're not planning on fighting her Black*Star." Soul stated, rather unsure of how the laws to kill people would apply to a pantie raid.

"I know that!" he whispered harshly. "We gotta defeat her in her _mind_!" Black*Star poked his noggin' with his pointer finger a few times to demonstrate what he meant. Soul was completely lost.

"What in the name of Shinigami does that mean?" he asked the ninja Meister.

"Means we gotta slip in, slip out, and we _win_." Black*Star explained. "Simple. Can't believe you don't get it." This little comment made the scythe's face get a reddish tint.

"Yeah, whatever. Are we going or no?" He looked back at Kid. "Kid, are you-- What are you doing?" Kid was hunched over something and rustling noises could be heard.

"What does it look like I am doing?" he responded calmly.

"Peein' in a flower pot." Black*Star stated, equally calm.

"NO!" Kid whispered. "I am trying to make this plant symmetrical." He moved out of the way and showed them a small fern, parted in the middle with an equal number of leaves on each side... except for one little branch. "This silly thing doesn't want to bend that way..."

"Kid, I really don't think this is the time for that." Soul said, raising an eyebrow at his symmetrically obsessed friend.

"Not the time for symmetry?!" His raised voice got him shushed. "_Not the time for symmetry?_" he asked quieter.

"No. It's time for panties." Black*Star chirped.

"I thought I could organize your room?"

"You can. _After_ the raid, got it?" Soul explained. Hey, they needed _someone_to be the look out and his interest, disgusting as it may seem, had been aroused.

Kid folded his arms and pouted, sticking out his lower lip. "So I don't get symmetry? You lied to me?"

Soul waved his arms. "No. _Later_. You can do whatever you want to my room, besides breaking anything, later. Sound good?" He hoped the Shinigami wouldn't go crazy and completely destroy his room cool or something after promising this.

The death god sighed and unfolded his arms. His pout stayed on his mouth. "Fine. But I get to do whatever I want."

"Yeah."

"Are you two quite finished?" Black*Star asked, slightly annoyed by the delay in his fun. "Maka ain't gonna wait forever."

Soul and Kid both gave him the thumbs up and Black*Star smiled. Getting serious again, he peeked through the closed curtain hiding the living room from the outside. Maka was sitting on the couch with a large book in her hands. By the looks of it, she was close to finishing, only a small section of the book left. Being as she was Maka, she wasn't going to get up until she finished the last of that book. He looked over to the edge of the balcony. To him, the easiest and fastest way into the house would be to go through Maka's window, right off the side of the balcony. It was easy enough to reach. The boy moved and quietly demonstrated what he had in mind. The others nodded and followed him after he jimmied the window open.

Maka's desk was right below the window inside her room. Black*Star, not putting a lot of weight on the creaky old desk, stepped daintily on the papers covering the surface. He jumped off and landed silently on the carpet. Soul came in next, scrambling un-coolly through the open window and almost falling flat on his face on the wooden desk. He caught himself and lowered himself inside, causing the desk to creak a little bit. Black*Star watched his friend slowly and semi-quietly inch himself off the off the desk and onto the carpet. Soul smiled and tip-toed over to Black*Star's side. Kid came in rather quickly. This was probably a incident that proved the Shinigami was, indeed, smarter than the weapon and the ninja. He glided in, ever so quietly, on Beelzebub, lying flat on his stomach and pretending to swim like a fish, grinning like the Cheshire cat the entire time. While he retracted his versatile skateboard back into his hand, Black*Star growled and Soul shook his head.

Once all the intruders were inside, Black*Star silently gave orders. He pointed to Kid, the door, to his eyes, and to his ears. This meant Kid was to watch and listen for Maka and warn them if someone comes. Kid nodded and sneaked over to kneel with his ear against the door. Kid, being a Shinigami, had naturally high senses, so he could easily here Maka's steady breathing, the occasional page turn, and every time she shifted positions. Black*Star knew what he was doing posting Kid there. He turned his attention back to his weapon buddy. Soul was getting into it and stood at the ready, eager to receive his mimed orders. Black*Star pointed to Soul's chest and his own chest. _We_. Then he motioned to the two drawer storage units in the room and pointed to his eyes. _Look. _The Meister then pushed Soul in one direction and pointed. _You in that one. _Soul nodded and made his way to his assigned piece of furniture. Black*Star spun around and snuck over to his.

The drawers were a little creaky, but not enough that it was a problem. Both the boys started with the top drawer. Soul found a few different shirts in various colors and styles. He even noticed one he had gotten her for her birthday. The white haired boy smiled inwardly as he continued down his drawers. The second was a bunch of pants and a few nice skirts. Down another was the shorts drawer and a few sweaters and the large pajama shirts Maka like to wear on hot days. All the ninja across the room found was copies upon copies of Maka's standard mission clothes. Her shirts, sweater vests, ties, plaid skirts, and a few jackets.

Soul felt a slight breeze behind him and almost gasped when he turned his head and a star shape came into his line of vision. Black*Star had come from his drawers, not finding anything, which he communicated with a shrug and a shake of his head. Soul nodded, then shook his head, saying he understood and hasn't found anything yet either. There was only one more drawer left. Both Black*Star and Soul gulped and made eye contact. The small Meister gave the go ahead. Soul turned to the drawer and rested his hand on the handle. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. With a inner countdown, he pulled the drawer open and glanced at the contents.

Socks. Lots and lots of socks.

Both the boys eyebrows raised and Black*Star poked one of the bundled up pieces of fabric. Soul picked up one of the rolled up socks. Why in the world would someone need so many socks? he sighed to himself. Black*Star's eyes went wide and gin spread across his face. He nudged Soul in the arm. The white haired weapon looked at Black*Star's grin and followed his gaze into the sock paradise. With expression of shock, Soul reached into the drawer and pulled out a pair of red, silk, almost completely see-through panties, dangling them lightly on his finger.

"Hyooho! What is _that_?!" Black*Star whistled.

"Holy crap! How come she never wears _these_?!" Soul asked, his face becoming red and a large smile spreading across his face.

"What on earth are you two--" Kid started, coming over to see what the commotion was. "Oh _my_... Are those Maka's?" he asked in a curious tone. He knelt behind the other boys, a slight blush creeping along his cheeks.

"Nah. No way. They gotta be Blair's!" Black*Star nah-ed.

"They can't be." Soul said. He stretched the lacy material out with both fingers, getting a better view of the undergarments. "She's got her own drawer for her clothes in the bathroom. Plus," he added, pulling on the sides. "This is too small to be Blair's."

"Really? And how would you know that, Soul?" a voice said behind them.

Black*Star, Kid and Soul felt their hearts stop. They had been so caught up in the exotic discovery, they had neglected watching the door. All three boys turned their heads to face Maka standing in the open door way, light flowing in behind her so her face was covered by a shadow.

Soul looked at the underwear in his hands and dropped it like it was on fire. He slowly stood and put his hands out in front of him. "N-now Maka. I... I know what this looks like. It looks..." he looked back down at the panties he had just stepped on. "... _realllllly_ bad." Dang he wished he could see her face. If only he knew what she was feeling, then he could gauge how pissed she was. Gotta be cool. _Relax_. "I know I left without sayin' nothin'... and I'm sorry about that. But I just... I was going... I mean..." She was just standing there, completely silent, not moving. He wasn't even sure if she was _breathing_. "Umm... We were just," he looked behind him and saw Kid's hands over his mouth, dreading the decision to go along with the mission and saw no sign of Black*Star. The window was still open and as Soul swung his head around the room, he didn't find the little ninja.

Black*Star had run out.

That little piece of crap had left them to Maka's fury alone.

He was forever dead to Soul.

Feeling a wave of anger wash over him, he walked over to Maka. It was time Black*Star got what was coming to him for all the crap he did and got away with that he should be punished for. "Maka." Soul said, his voice steady and filled with rage. "I am part of this. We were doing a pantie raid. We planned to hit here first and then head over to Tsubaki's. But I think you should know that me and Kid were only dragged into this by a certain annoying brat. Black*Star was the ringleader, the one who thought this up, _AND_ the one who decided to even come here, not to mention come here _first_." Sure, spilling his guts like this made him feel like a rat snitching on his friends and all... but it felt _so_ _good_. "I don't care if you hate me or hit me with a Maka Chop..." A large grin spread over his face. "... Just make sure you get Black*Star ten times worse."

After telling all he knew, Maka moved her hand. Soul flinched and waited for the pain on his head to come. A second passed and he looked up. She was just stroking the binding of the large book. "Is all of this true Kid?" she asked directing her voice to the Shinigami still seated on the ground.

Hearing his name, Kid jumped up and walked over to the partners. "Yes. All of the things Soul said were true." he awnsered with a sigh.

Maka removed her hand from the book and lifted the heavy hard cover in the air. Both boys closed their eyes and clenched their teeth. A light bump was placed on each of their heads. Soul's eyes opened slowly and Maka moved to turn on the light. Temporarily blinded by the sudden light, the weapon and death god rubbed their eyes and looked into Maka's smiling face. "Thank you."

Soul's mouth dropped. "Thank you? Why are you _thanking_ us?!"

"Because you told me the truth instead of trying to weasel your way out of trouble." She explained with giggle.

Kid and Soul both stared at the girl. "Maka... are you okay?" Kid asked, putting his hand up to her forehead.

"Yeah." she said, pushing his hand away. "I'm fine. It's just Soul told the truth, so I'm happy." Her smile was so big, Soul started to think that some stranger had offered her drugs that made you be nice to everybody around you.

"But... We were--"

"Going through my drawers?"

Soul grimaced. "Yeah. You're not _mad_ about that?"

"I'm..." she thought about it for a second. "Disappointed. But I understand, I guess. You both _are_ teen boys after all. You would have to do a pantie raid once in your life."

"But your hatred for men?" Kid questioned, a little stupefied by her reaction.

Maka sighed. "I'm trying. Trying so hard to get over that. Papa and all the other scum of the world are making it very difficult to deal with, but I think I'm getting there. Kid," she said, smiling up at the Shinigami. "You're helping a lot. Being so polite and honest and dutiful. I sorta admire you for that."

Kid smiled at his Meister friend and Soul felt a growl coming on. "So were _not_ in trouble?" he asked, subtly changing the subject.

"No. But I'll be watching you." Maka clarified, pointing to each of the boys.

"Thank you, Maka." Kid said bowing. "And I am so very sorry I decided to go along with this disgusting idea."

"Yeah, guess I'm sorry too." Soul grumbled, sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets.

Maka giggled and smiled. "Thank you for the apologies. I was just about to make some supper. Would you like to stay for dinner Kid?" She turned and started walking into the living room and kitchen area, the two boys followed her.

"That would be wonderful." he responded to the invitation. "Maka's home cooking. Sounds lovely."

She smiled at the complement and started to get the needed cooking ingredients and pans out. "What're we havin'?" Soul asked, taking a seat on the couch while Maka prepared.

"I was planning to make some pork chops with potatos and cream corn."

"_Perfect_." Soul smiled as he clicked on the television and leaned back on the couch. Kid sat next to him, in a more presentable fashion, and sighed contently, happy the days events were drawing to a close. With no one getting killed no less.

**~~~ The Next Day ~~~**

"Soul." Stein said, rolling down the roll call list as he did every morning.

"Yo." the demon scythe mumbled.

"Maka."

"Here, Professor."

"Liz."

"Yep."

"Patti."

"Heh heh~"

"Kid."

"Here."

"Tsubaki."

"R-right here." the weapon answered nervously. Her Meister wasn't here yet. Was he late on purpose? He had just left early yesterday and never came back. Did he get in a fight and lose? Did he get in a fight and.... She couldn't even let her self think that possibility without frantic tears coming to her eyes.

"Black*Star." Stein called, noting all of the names he had gone through and still had left to call. He was just about to check the name. Silence from the seats above. He looked up. "Black*Star?" Again, nothing. "Has anyone seen that baka? Is he in a fight or something?"

Everyone in the class started to mumble and whisper. A few shook their heads. Maka stood up and the room went quiet once again. "I'm sorry, Professor Stein. I forgot to mention that Black*Star won't be joining us in class for a time." Her voice was smooth and business like. "There for, you can check him off as absent." she finished, retaking her seat.

Soul, Kid, Tsubaki and many others in the class looked at her expressionless face. "Hmm..." Stein hmm-ed. "Okey dokey then. Harvar."

**~~~ Later After Class ~~~**

"What did you do with Black*Star?" Soul demanded, standing in front of Maka's path out of the class room.

She looked up at him with surprise. "Huh? What did I do?"

"And don't you go givin' me that innocent, I-don't-no-nothin' look. You did _somethin'_. I mean, look at Tsubaki!" He motioned to the the weapon standing beside him. She had her hands up by her face and was glancing around anxiously. It was obvious one wrong word and the poor girl would go into a meltdown.

Maka sighed. "You're the one who told me last night was all Black*Star's fault. _AND_ you told him that I should punish him ten times worse than I punished you, right?"

"Y-yeah." Soul stammered. "But that's when I thought you were gonna Maka Chop the crap outta us."

"Well, I forgave you."

"And I thank you, but that doesn't answer my question. Where is Black*Star?"

Maka rolled her eyes and pushed her weapon partner out of the way. "He'll show up sooner or later. For now..." she said, stopping on the stairs just below her listening audience. She turned her head and smiled the most devilish smile Soul had ever seen. "... Lets just say Black*Star is on a little _'vacation'_ in the hospital." And with that, the Meister walked away. Soul and the others stood stunned and Tsubaki, not able to handle the stress, fainted.

Soul turned to Kid, who was equally confused and scared at her awnser. "Kid."

"Yes, Soul?"

"Lets never have a 'dude day' again."

**_((THAT'S ALL FOLKS~ XDDD Hope you liked it. And don't worry, Maka didn't kill him... I think.... 8D Yay for finished story~ Comment and I'll work on some other stuffs I have planned and things I have been neglecting to finish this... Bye bye and thanks for reading))_**


End file.
